Cool Prince With MINI Princess
by AnnisaIcha
Summary: Seorang Pangeran Kembar yang MEMPEREBUTKAN seorang Putri Cantik dari Kerajaan LAIN.. Siapa yang akan dipilih Putri itu ? CHECK THIS OUT... READ...and Reviews The Story Ok ? Saran dan Kritiknya sangat berguna bagiku.. : Arigatou Gozaimasu.. :D


Ini dia, FIC KEDUAKU~

Notes : Aku buat DC versi DUNIAA DONGENGG… hehehe.. Read aja dehh.. butuh Reviews nya nihh.. Kasih Saran atau Kritik yaa.. thanks…

Warning : OOC, AU, , Abal-abal, Gaje, OOT, OC, dsbnya

Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho pemilik DETECTIVE CONAN/ MEITANTEI CONAN.

#Cool Prince With MINI Princess

#Di Dalam Istana

Pada Zaman Dahulu,Ada Seorang Raja dan Permaisurinya yang mempunyai 2 Anak Kembar.

Raja Yusaku dan Sang Permaisuri Yukiko sangat Senang dengan lahirnya Kedua anaknya ini.

Pangeran Shinichi dan Pangeran Kaito.

Mereka tumbuh dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan mempunyai bakat dan talent yang bermacam-macam.

Tak salah kalau Para Ayah-ayah dari Gadis yang menyukai Mereka datang Melamar.

Tapi sampai saat ini pun Tak ada yg berhasil memikat hati mereka.

Sampai pada Akhirnya datanglah Sayembara dari Kerajaan lain,

Sayembara yang Dapat menarik perhatian Putri Aoko dari Kerajaan Nakamori.

Shinichi dan Kaito sangat mengagumi Putri Aoko,sehingga mereka berdua meminta izin ke Orang Tua mereka utuk mengikuti Sayembara,tapi Mereka tidak saling tau bahwa Satu sama lain ingin Memikat Putri Aoko.

Datanglah Kaito menghadap Ke Ayahandanya sebelum Shinichi.

Kaito : "Ayahanda..Izinkan Saya untuk mengikuti Sayembara di Kerajaan Nakamori..Ya..Saya rasa saya terpikat dengan Kecantikan dan Kebaikan Sang Putri Aoko.." *Setengah Bersujud sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah yg memerah

Yusaku : "Kalau benar begitu kata hatimu,Pergilah nak..raihlah apa yg ingiun kau raih.." #sahut Yusaku dengan Bijak

Kaito : "Terimakasih Ayah,Ibu.. Aku akan berjuang.." #kata Kaito sambil beranjak pergi

Tak lama selang 37 menit dari Kepergian Kaito,Shinichi juga meminta izin dari ayahandanya itu.

Shinichi : "Ayahanda..Izinkan Saya untuk mengikuti Sayembara di Kerajaan Nakamori.. Saya rasa saya terpikat dengan Kecantikan dan Kebaikan Sang Putri Aoko.." *Setengah Bersujud sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah yg memerah – Sama seperti yang Kaito lakukan tadi

Yukiko : "Ta,tapi.." *setengah terkejut dengan permohonan Shinichi

Yusaku : "Baiklah Kalau benar begitu kata hatimu,Pergilah nak..raihlah apa yg ingiun kau raih.." #Yusaku menyela kata-kata Yukiko

Shinichi : "Terimakasih Ayah,Ibu.. Aku akan berjuang…" #sambil beranjak pergi

#Setelah Shinichi Pergi

Yukiko : " Yusaku..apa maksudmu membiarkan ini semua terjadi ? Kaito dan Shinichi aka bersaing,kau tau mereka kan ? mereka akan melakukan apa pun ! bukankah ini akan membuat mereka bertaruh nyawa satu sama lain ?" *muka dan mata Yukiko terlihat penuh Ke Khawatiran

Yusaku : "Biarlah Yukiko..bukankah Shinichi itu sama sepertiku ? Kau ingat kan kejadiannya ? tentang Kita Berdua.."

*Yukiko mengingat jelas semua "itu" semua cerita tentangnya dan Tersenyum

#Hutan yang sangat lebat

Shinichi sangat lelah dengan perjalanan yang jauh ini..Hari Pun sudah malam,Shinichi berniat utuk istirahat sampai fajar menyingsih..

Sementara Kaito sudah sampai pada Kota Kerajaan tersebut,ia juga ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya yg tinggal seperempat lagi itu besok.

Shinichi Terbangun dari Tidurnya ia membayangkan betepa cantiknya dan baiknya perilaku Putri Aoko

Shinichi : "Aoko…" *sambil melihat bintang2 yang bertaburan dan meraba cemilannya yang ada di sampingnya.

Shinichi : "Eh ?" *ia tidak menemukan cemilannya yg baru ia buka tersebut

Shinichi : "apa mugkin karna terus membayangkan Aoko aku jadi lupa bahwa telah menghabiskan cemilan ku ?" *Shinichi tertawa geli denga muka merah sambil menuangkan lagi cemilannya itu

Shinichi : "Aoko cantiknya dirimu.." *sambil melihat lagi bintang2 yang bertaburan dan meraba cemilannya yang ada di sampingnya.

Shinichi : "INI ANEH ! Aku sangat ingat ! aku belum sama sekali memakan cemilanku !" *Shinichi kebingungan dan siaga terhadap di sekelilingnya karna lagi2 Shinichi kehilangan Cemilannya

"HEEEYYYY TERIMAKASIHH CEMILANNYA ! BOLEHKAH AKU MEMINTANYA LAGI ? AKU SANGAT LAPARRR ! HEY !"

Shinichi : "hey ! kau dimana ? tunjukkan rupamu hey pencuri ! keluarlah !" *teriak Shinichi sambil masih siaga terhadap lingkungannya

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya

"Aku disinii…" *katanya sambil mencium pipi Shinichi lembut

Shinichi : " APAAAA ! SIAPA KAU ?" *Shinichi sekarang bingung dengan makhluk yang dilihatnya

Ran : "Aku RAN..Aku makhluk yang ukuran tubuhnya hanya 10 cm !" *Senyum

Shinchi : "makhluk apa ? kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini ?"

Ran : "Makhluk yang ukuran tubuhnya hanya 10 cm…Aku jadi begini karna kutukan seorang nenek yang mengutuk ibuku saat aku dalam kandungan..karna aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku ini bisa hidup sendiri dengan tubuh kecil ini.." *jelasnya panjang,lebar

Shinichi : "oohh kutukan…lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan ?"

Ran : "aku ingin cemilanmu yang enakkk ituu !" *dengan maata berbinar

Shinichi : "baiklah ! ini ! tapi setelah ini kau harus pergi !" *menyerahkan semua cemilan miliknya

Ran : "Okaayyy !" *sahut Ran bersemangat

Shinichi : "dengan tubuh seperti itu makan mu banyak juga ya..apa kalau mau tubuhmu kembali kau haru banyak makan ?" *tertawa

Ran : *terdiam sambil berhenti makan

Shinichi : "apa aku menyinggungmu ?"

Ran : "tidak..aku mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali seperti yang lain.." *mata berkaca-kaca

Shinichi : "Kenapa ? kalau mau berusaha pasti BISA ! itu kaat Ayahku..bahakan aku pun sekarang sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu.." *tersenyum menyemangati

Ran : "APA ADA ORANG YANG MENCINTAIKU DENGAN TULUS DAN MENIKAHIKU ? DENGAN TUBUHKU SEKECIL INI TAKKAN PERNAH KAN ! TAK MUNGKIN !" *mulai menangis

Shinichi : (*dalam hati) memang benar takkan ada yang menyukai rupanya yang seperti ini..apalagi sampai menikahinya,tak mungkin)

Ran : "ya sudahh lah.. taka pa aku tak berubah sampai kapan pun ! aku akan menjalani hidup ini sebatang kara.." *menghapus air mata dan tersenyum sambil makan lagi

Ran : "memangnya apa yang sedang kau gapai ?" *tersenyum sambil makan

Shinichi : "Hatinya…"

Ran : "APAAA ? Ha,,,hatiii ? jangan ambil hatikuu ! kumohonn…" *ketakutan

Shinichi : "bukan hatii itu.. tapi maksudnya memikat hati seseorang.." *mata setengah

Ran : "ohhh,,hahaha..maaf…siapa gadis yang ingin kau pikat ?"

Shinichi : "Putsri Aoko dari Kerajaan Nakamori"

Ran : (*dalam hati) Putri…Aoko ?...Kerajaan Nakamori..

Ran : "Dia memang sangat cantik ! aku tau arah jalan ke Kerajaan Nakamori !" *senyum

Shinichi : "benarkah ? besok bisa tunjukan aku jalannya ?" *bersemangat

Ran : "Tentu saja hohoho…" *tertawa bangga

Ran : "tapi.. kau ingin kesana tapi gak tau arah jalan kesana.. kau ini bagaimana !" *mata setengah

Shinichi : "Mungkin karna aku terlalu bersemangat !" *tertawa

Ran : "huhh.." *mata setengah

Hari yang penuh kejutan baru dimulai ketika Fajar menyingsih

Shinichi : "berapa lama lagi kita berjalan ? apa hari ini kita akan sampai ?"

Ran : " seharusnya begitu…" *senyum

Shinichi : "Aku benar-benar tak sabar ! ayo kita harus cepat sampai disana !" *dengan senyuman semangat yang menggebu-gebu

Ran : *terdiam memandangi Shinichi yang tersenyum

Shinichi : "Hey Ran ! kita kemana selanjutnya ?" *membuyarkan lamunan Ran

Ran : "Kau ingin melewati jalan yang mana ? yang berbahaya atau yang sangat mudah di lalui ?"

Shinichi : "terserah padamu ! aku akan mengikutimu !" *lagi-lagi Shinichi tersenyum

Ran : "Baiklah,,,kita lewat jalan yang BERBAHAYA ! hahaha.." *Ran tertawa

Shinichi : "Kenapa kita lewat jalan yang berba~ !" *Shinichi tidak melihat ke depan,hingga terpeleset ke jurang yang sangat dalam tapi…

Ran : "Shi-ni-chii….aku tak a-kan mele-paskan-mu..cepat-lah naikkk… a-ku ra-sa kau ter-la-lu be-raat..he-he-he…" *Ran berpegangan pada dahan kuat dan memegang tangan Shinichi dengan tangannya yang kecil itu sambil menahan sakit ia terus tertawa

Shinichi : *terdiam

Ran : "Uhh~uhkk." *masih terus berusaha

Shinichi pun selamat dari Jurang itu..tapi Ran pingsan tangannya penuh darah,Shinichi mengobatinya dan membawanya,Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat Putri Aoko.

#Istana Kerajaan Nakamori

Sesampainya disana Shinichi bertemu dengan Kaito dan lawan tangguh lainnya.

Shinichi : "KAITO ? mau apa kau kesini !" *Shinichi sedikit terpancing emosinya

Kaito : "Aku akan memikat hati tuan Putri… Dia Milikku.. Pergilah Shin.."

Shinichi : "Aku tak…aku…aku…" *teringat akan Ran

Shinichi : "AKU TAKKAN MENYERAH SEMUDAH ITU !"

Kaito : "baiklah Shin…lawan aku secara sehat..aku yakin dia pasti akan memilihku.."

Shinichi : "Ya !" *lagi-lagi Shinichi teringat akan Ran yang sekarang masih tertidur di dalam kantong kecilnya

Sesi pemilihan pun dijalani oleh kedua anak kembar ini..

sampai pada akhirnya tinggal mereka berdua yang menjadi penentuan

Ginzo : "Kalian berdua akan dipilih oleh Putriku..satu dari kalian harus merelakan cinta kalian"

Aoko : "Pangeran2ku..kau telah berjuang sampai disini..terimakasih..sekarang waktunya aku memilih diantara kalian..yang akan dibacakan oleh Penasihat setiaku.." *tersenyum manis

Saguru : "Kalian sangat lah Bijaksana..sulit untuk Putri Aoko menentukan Pilihannya diantara kalian..

Kalian sungguh berharga baginya..Tapi Ia sangat sedih..karna Ia harus memilih diantara kalian berdua…

DAN harus menghancurkan hati kalian…"

Shinichi hanya terdiam..ia tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan keadaan Ran,ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan penasihat Putri Aoko berbicara

Kaito : "Kau benar-benar kakak yang menyebalkan SHINICHI ! KAU HARUS TERIMA DENDAMKU !" *Menonjok Pipi Shinichi

Shinichi : "Apa maksudnya ? kau kenapa Kaito ?" *sambil berusaha berdiri dan mengusap pipinya

Ran : "Shi-ni-chi…kau ya-ng di-pilih o-leh Putri Aoko…." *kata Ran terbata-bata tetesan air matanyamewarnai senyum pahitnya Ran,ia memaksakan tersenyum

Shinichi terdiam melihat Ran yang Tersenyum dengan tetesan air mata,Aoko yang tersenyum manis menatapnya,dan Kaito yang meledak amarahnya sedang dicekal oleh paara Prajurit…tak lama dengan tundukannya..

Shinichi : "Maaf tuan Putri…aku sudah mengecewakan Tuan putri…tapi sepertinya aku sudah lama sebelum bertatap mua dengan mu…aku telah jatuh cinta pada mahkluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupanku…aku rasa…aku tak pantas menerima cintamu..kau lebih pantas dengan adikku..KAITO.." *memegang pundak adiknya itu

Ran : "Shinichi…?" *blushing

Aoko : *tersenyum "Aku tau..kau akan berbicara seperti itu…seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda yang menolak hati ibuku… baiklah..aku terima keputusanmu.."

Kaito : "Shinichi…kau menyerahkannya ?" *terharu

Shinichi : "tentu saja…aku menyukai orang lain.."

Akhirnya Aoko dan Kaito Menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya..

Sementara Shinichi mempunyai Gadis Cantik yang ternyata adalah seorang Putri…dan Kakak dari Putri Aoko yaitu Putri Ran…yang mengecil karna kutukan…

Shinichi : "hey..mahkluk aneh..kau sedang apa ?" *memeluk dari belakang

Ran : "Apa maksudmu..? aku tak aneh lagi kan ? " *memeletkan lidah

Shinichi : "Kau tidak aneh lagi,karna aku kan.." *memeletkan lidah juga

Ran : "iya,iya….Anata…." *memandang matahari yang terbenam bersama laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkannya yang sekarang telah menjadi Suaminya itu..

Ran : "Shinichi…I LOVE YOU.."

Shinichi : "Apaan sih ! norak tau.." *menyembunyikan wajah merahnya

Ran : "wajahmu merah ?" *tertawa

Shinichi : "bodohh ! ini cuma karna kena Sinar Mata Hari Senja !"

#THE END#


End file.
